


Andromeda Moments with her; Turians.

by Lady_Fenikkusu



Series: Moments [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fenikkusu/pseuds/Lady_Fenikkusu
Summary: I am sorry this took so long guys and girls, but as much as I love the Turians in this game, they are ever so slightly reluctant to be typed.Avitus Rix - Grief Therapy. Kaetus - Forgetting. Tiran Kandros - Tender.





	1. Avitus Rix; Grief Therapy. NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> Avi never goes to see his assigned Grief Consoler, why would he? a pathfinder in the same boat as him has been doing just fine on her own.

Avitus Rix; Grief Therapy. NSFW 

 

"How do you cope with it Ryder?" Avitus asked as she sat on her sofa in her quarters on the Tempest, lightly brushing the Hamster's furry body with a specially designed comb as the small creature chewed on some nuts Nyx had found somehow or other. 

"With what?" She asked. 

"With having S.A.M in your head and knowing so many people will wake up thinking they're gonna find all those dreams of things being easy was just a lot of high hopes that came crashing down?" He clarified, watching the Natanus slowly float behind the Tempest as they slowly guided it home to the Nexus. 

"Oh that," She smiled lightly and set the Hamster back in its cage with the bowl of nuts and some clean water. "To be totally honest, I don't really think about how everyone else thinks of me or what I'm doing. In the grand scheme of things, I'm the one who's fixing the mess Tann and Addison made of our relationships with the Krogan and exiles, trying to keep Kesh stocked with supplies to fix and finish the Nexus and give Kandros's APEX teams an edge against the worst of the worst out here. So when and if people ask, I can just hand over the reports and recordings and say good night and god bless." 

"Are Pathfinders allowed to do that?" It would be a very nice idea, but he highly doubted it was possible. 

"It's what my father and brother would do." Grace admitted, lightly rubbing the small necklace she wore. "Though, knowing Damian, he would say 'I've done what Pathfinders were meant to do, if they want me to do anything else, they should have put it in my contract'." 

It went from there, try spend hours just talking about random things, enjoying the comfort of having someone, finally someone, who understood what it meant to be suddenly thrown into role and responsibilities of being a Pathfinder. 

He had no idea when talking turned into kissing, or when he started to crave more than just the teasing caressing and kisses but he found he didn't care, losing himself in her sweet scent and her soft skin, slowly peeling the fabric of her clothes away from her burning skin as she unfastened his armour, letting him trap her between himself and the coffee table, scraping her throat with his teeth as she rocked her pussy against his cock. 

She was teasing him, he knew it, but spirits it felt so good to just have such blissful warmth bathing his aching cock, even though she was still covered by the panties she wore he could feel the lips of her core trying to pull him within her, he was smooth so their joining wouldn't hurt, but it seemed she was determined to make him lose control of himself. 

"Done this before?" He asked between biting her neck and teasing her breasts. 

"Back home." She nodded, pulling herself flush against him as her body quivered and he felt the dampness seep through her panties and over his cock. It was enough and he all but ripped the panties off her as he lifted her up and pushed her face down into the leather of the sofa, pinning her hands behind her back as he teasingly sank deep into her willing core. 

"A-Ahhh! Ohh god! Oh yes..." 

"You sure you've done this before?" He asked teasingly as she trembled under him, her passage clamping down hungrily around his length. "You feel so tight." 

"Fuck! Ohhh god..." Grace whined trying to pull her wrists free and pushed back against him. "Oh please..." 

"Please what, little girl?" he asked stilling his hips and using his free hand to still her hips, stealing what little freedom she had left away from her easily. 

"Avi-Aha! Tease..." She whined, trying to move on his length even as he held her still. "Avitus please... ah! Please deeper... please!" She begged as her body trembled in his hands. 

"Hmm, I'll consider it." He purred trailing his tongue over her neck as he bent lower, "if you do something for me in return." She gasped as he suddenly heaved her up so her back was flush against his chest. 

"Avitus?" 

"Let me come to you when I need someone to listen and help me carry this role," he growled against her skin. "Give yourself to me whenever I need and I'll do whatever you ask of me." he added slowly rocking his hips and pushing just a little deeper inside her. 

"Ahh-Ahh! Avi!" She whined shaking as he kept his movements shallow and slow, tormenting her easily, "Avitus please...!" 

"Can I come back when I need you?" He asked again, lightly biting into her neck. 

"Yes! God Yes! Anything you want!" She promised. "Avi please!" 

He smiled and pushed his length deep and hard into her willing core, stretching her open easily around his cock as he clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the shameless screams and moans as he pounded hard and fast into her tight heat. 

She made the sweetest sounds as he claimed her body, even as he released her wrists and instead focused his attention on her breast and swollen clit, muffling her unique melody with kisses as she braced herself on the sofa to help herself move with him until her body came undone again around his length as he slammed deep into her one last time and released his seed deep into her willing core. 

 

"One rule." Grace said as they lay together in the afterglow of their joining. 

"Rule?" Avitus asked. 

"You have to talk about what's bothering you with me before we have sex." she told him, "I'd be a very bad Grief Consoler if you didn't get the bad stuff off your chest before you got a reward."


	2. Kaetus; Forgetting. NSFW.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I played through the game and let Sloane live, and at the final battle, she and Kandros have a banter about fighting side by side again and this idea came up and bit me hard.  
> Its short, but I think I kept Kaetus in character... Now if only Kandros woudl stop running off to do APEX missions I might get a chapter done for him too.

Kaetus; Forgetting. NSFW. 

 

All this time he had known it would come to an end and yet, the news she was no longer interested in him had hurt more that it should. He sighed and settled himself in a dark alcove in some small hall way of the Hyperian away from the party above. 

He'd been foolish once and believed that Sloane might see him as more than just to replacement to Kandros, but now he knew better, he refused to be used that way again. 

"Why the sulky face Kaetus?" 

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Pathfinder." 

"Please, just Grace. And do you mind if I join you? I'm trying to hide from the ever annoying one." She asked. 

"Tann?" He asked and moved to give her room to squeeze in. 

"Addison." She corrected, "She's been after me since I woke up, wanting me to sign papers and make nice-nice with some horny bed fellows of hers." She added and slipped into the little alcove with him as a door opened. "Fuck." 

Kaetus chuckled, "I'm starting to think you enjoy making her sound like a real bitch." He said quietly, sliding his arms around her waist and yanked her flush against his armour before claiming her lips with his own, since he had his back to the outside world, no one would know who they were unless they were familiar with his armour, or if they had a good nose. 

Grace moaned into the kiss, hands clutching his shoulders as he caught the scent of toffee from her golden hair, ignoring the quick steps of a heeled shoe before a stunned Addison cleared her throat and made a hasty retreat. 

"Isn't that Sloane's Turian back there?" A solider asked. 

"I don't rightly care who he is, we need to find Ryder." Addison growled in such a fluster. "Leave him to whatever whore he's found." 

They moved on and once the door was closed behind them, Kaetus didn't release the kiss, in fact he deepened it, keeping Ryder caged against him just a moment longer before his lungs demanded air. "Sorry." 

"Don't be." She smiled. "I know what its liek to have someone else steal your lovers eyes from you." She added. 

"How did you know?" He asked. 

"What? You think no one noticed how fast she ran off to try and flirt her way into Kandros' bed?" Grace asked, those blue eyes shining with a small hint of hurt at her own words. "I know she's trying to be the next Omega Queen, but Aria was never desperate for cock." Kaetus winced but he couldn't deny she was right. 

He huffed, "I'm trying to forget her." He admitted. 

"Want help?" Grace asked with a smile and a brilliant flash of those blue eyes. "It's not cheating if she's dumped you for someone else first." 

"You allowed to make that offer?" He asked, everyone knew now that she was a Succubus and her brother an Incubus, having hidden it at first to keep themselves salves and to keep from scaring anyone the two were now open about what they were and while Addison and Tann had been furious to find out, Kandros and Kesh had stepped up and reminded everyone that Alec Ryder was the son of the oldest Succubus so it was a clear chance that both his children would carry the Succubus/Incubus genes as well. 

"It's that or a cold shower." Grace reminded, "And after that kiss, I don't think I want to let you run off to sulk in teh dark alone when we could have so much more fun together." 

He didn't even try not to smile at that. 

 

They managed to sneak away from the party and after got to the Tempest just as Damian sent her a message to get her own room for the night, not that Kaetus needed to be told twice as no sooner had Grace locked the door and had her fancy A.I engage the soundproofing he was on her, pinning her between him and the wall as his claimed her mouth again. 

Not that she resisted in anyway, wiggling eagerly and pressing herself flush against his body as he held her trapped and at his mercy in ways Sloane never allowed, gentleness was lost and from the sounds she was making she didn't care how rough he was, letting him pull and rip the shirt from her body as she fiddled with the fastenings on his chest armour. 

She pushed against him when he stepped back to let the heavy chest plate fall to the ground with what little remained of her clothes and the ended up struggling for dominance and control as he until pinned her again, giving her no time to resist or say no as he pushed his throbbing cock deep and hard into her tight core. 

She arched into him, fastening her legs over his hip spurs as he assaulted her neck with his teeth and tongue pushing deep and fast into her heat as she weakly clawed at his back and shoulders as the bed rocked beneath them, "Ahhh! Ohh god... oh fuck..." 

"Damn Grace... Fuck you're eager..." He hissed feeling her body squeeze and smother him hungrily, trying to drag him deeper and deeper with each thrust as they moved in a harsh, almost painful rhythm together. 

"Been too long." Grace moaned, "Ohh fuck... Kaetus...!" She whined as his clawed broke her skin and his teeth latched onto her neck with a near primal growl. "Oh shit... A-aha!!!" 

He felt her peak before him, but he didn’t care, having her like this, trapped at marked, it was enough to drive him on until his body could take no more and he flooded her starving core with his seed, feeling her clutch the soft hide at the back of his neck as he firmly held her in place as he filled her. 

"Sorry," he growled softly as he released her, then blinked as the injury healed rather quickly on its own. 

"Succubus," she reminded, "I can heal myself after a feeding." She chuckled lightly poking his nasal plate. "So... Forgotten what you wanted to forget yet?" 

He smiled, "If you wanted me to stay and fuck you again you could have just asked." He said claiming her lips in another near savage kiss.


	3. Tiran Kandros; Tender. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiran Kandros's Moment, consider it a late Christmas gift to you all ^^

Tiran Kandros; Tender. NSFW 

"Be still." He urged as she tried to move, his talons tightly holding her hands as he caged her, feeling her struggle to breath as he remained still within her. 

She whined softly, but obeyed, even as her body struggled to take more of his barbed length, eager to be stretched and filled. 

He enjoyed the control she left him have over her when they were alone. The way she let him tease her for hours on end, savouring the time they had together and learning just how to touch and tease her body until she lost any sense of herself, clinging to him with broken whimpers as her body came undone at his touch, was a huge show of just how much she trusted him. 

And trust, he learnt very quickly, was something she didn't give easily. 

If she didn't trust him to stop when she said that one word, if she didn't trust that he would obey her even in the mist of his lust, he would never be allowed to ask her for a privet meeting, never be allowed to lock and sound proof the door, to command her with but a look. 

None had ever had this kind of control over her before, he knew because she'd been completely untrained in some places, she'd been lost when he'd first taken her sight, but he'd been gentle, slow and calm, tender hands and slow kisses drowning her sobs as he taught her body to take his barbed length. 

It was that tenderness and care he gave her that had kept her coming to him, over and over again for more, the gentleness he treated her with, the tenderness as he soothed away the pains of their joining when it was over until she drifted off to sleep. 

"Tiran... please." Her plea brought him back to the present and he smiled, rocking his hips slowly as she moaned, trembling as the barbs dragged against her insides, shooting fire up her spine and throughout her nerves. "Ahhh!" 

"Grace." He growled, lightly squeezing her hands as she struggled to catch her breath. "Breath." She gasped, panting heavily as he rocked inside her, broken sobs escaping her throat as he moved deeper, slowly pushing the limits of her passage. 

"Tiran... ahh! Please... I won't break..." she whined and he felt her passage squeeze him tight. "Please..." 

"You are sure you want this rough?" He asked, lending down to lightly nip at her neck with his teeth. 

"Yes.... oh god..." She moaned nodding as he slowly pulled back, almost completely leaving her aching core before he slammed back in with a swift powerful trust and forced her into the pillow as she screamed, her heart racing and her body eagerly moving to meet each trust. 

He could smell blood, but knew she wasn't in unbearable pain, they'd done this enough that she had built up a tolerance to his barbs. 

"Ahh! Ahhh-ha! Oh god... Tiran... oh fuck..." She moaned, tears dripping from her eyes as he pounded deeper and harder into her willing heat, fondling her breasts and teasing her swollen clit. "Kandros... oh god..." 

"Yes?" He growled softly against her neck, knowing what she wanted. 

"Oh please.... Tiran please..." she begged brokenly. 

"Since you asked so nicely." He purred, and pushed his talon into her dripping core, feeling her body shake and tremble in ecstasy as he brought her closer and closer to the release she so craved until at last her body squeezed so tightly around his cock and talon that he was forced to still his movements as she fell over the edge. 

 

When she came out of her haze, he was over her again, a soothing burn around and in her rear and a gentle pressure against her willing heat. "Kandros?" 

"You got your way," He smiled softly and slowly pushed his still swollen length into her. "Now I will have mine."


End file.
